Characters
There are many different characters that appear throughout the series. Here they are broken in the section they appear in. Since there are five Ravenhearst Games, two Madame Fate games, two Dire Grove Games, and two 13th Skull Games all the characters in those series are under same heading. Main Characters * Master Detective * The Queen "Queenie" Huntsville S.T.A.I.N. Members * Gertrude Goodlittle - Leader of S.T.A.I.N. Prime Suspects Suspects * Kara Donnan AKA La Couturiere Criminelle - Occupation: Seamstress and fashion mogul * Annie Buddyhome AKA Mommy - Occupation: Housewife and suspected master thief * Constance Noring AKA The Snoozy Cruiser - Occupation: Curiosity shop operator and accidental car thief * Holly Day Inn AKA Her Heinous Highness - Occupation: Photo op fiend and collector of shiny objects * Barry Swanson AKA Spry Guy - Occupation: Unemployed superhero * John Thomas AKA Johnny Vicious - Occupation: Soccer hooligan * Arthur Lugen AKA Art the Carny - Occupation: Crooked carnival worker * Ricardo Gherkin AKA Dick Pickle - Occupation: Fruit vendor and toenail enthusiast * Ronny Tidwell AKA Big Iron Ronny - Occupation: Street performer * Foley Zipper AKA The Hollywood Scoop - Occupation: Ex-paparazzi and gossip columnist * Abe Stinkin AKA Abe the Babe - Occupation: Hot dog vendor and amateur meat collector * James Michael AKA Jimmy Glitter - Occupation: Lead guitarist of rock band Buttercream * Elizabeth Wright AKA Barbell Betty - Occupation: Salvage yard worker and professional body builder * Matilda Fitzgerald AKA Tone-Deaf Tilly - Occupation: Dental assistant and aspiring jazz singer * Crystal Ball AKA Madam Fleiss - Occupation: Fraudulent medium * 1011001 AKA Walter Gomez Jr. - Occupation: Jobless welding robot * Rudy Sinclair AKA Petro-Breath - Occupation: School teacher * Vincent Gavone AKA Vinny the Chin - Occupation: Token Mafia guy * Pierce Hart AKA Doctor Defect - Occupation: Pseudo physician * Susan Williams AKA Chocolate Sandie - Occupation: Black-market cookie pusher Ravenhearst Games Major Characters * Emma Ravenhearst * Charles Dalimar * Rose Somerset * Gwendolynn "Gwen" Somerset * Charlotte Somerset * Victor Dalimar * Alister Dalimar * Benedict Caldwell * Lord Cedric Ravenhearst * Ellen Hornebolt Minor Characters * Dr. Robert Lanswiller * Abigail Dalimar * News Reporter * Reginald Somerset * Madeline Ravenhearst * Lena Caldwell Mannequins * Automaton Madame Fate Games Main Protagonist * Madame Fate Main Antagonists * Charles Dalimar * Alister Dalimar Carnival Workers (Carnies) * The Amazing Larry the Magician * Lucy the Bearded Lady * Marlena the Mermaid (Marlena Camelo) * Art the Carny (Arthur Lugen) * Twyla Tangle the Contortionist * Bianca the Daredevil Diva * Fabiano the World's Strongest Man (Fabiano Brawn) * Lance the Sword Swallower (Lance Pierceman) * Armando the Ringmaster (Armando Lucifonti) * Tabitha the Lion Tamer * Franco the Excessive Fat Man (Madame Fate's eldest son) * Dr. Goodwell the Medicine Man * Puddles the Clown * Dante the Tattooed Man (Dante Camelo) * Mao & Amber Tan the Acrobats Dire Grove Games Allison's Group * Allison Sterling * Susan O'Reilly * Jack Larson * Matthew Ryan The Crowford Family * Samuel Crowford * Derek Crowford * Peter Crowford * Lily Crowford Mistwalkers * Ulf * Bjorn * Camryn * The Forest Light, leader with a deer mask Hunters * Robert * Ted, requires medical help * Thunder, Ted’s dog Spirits * The Banshee * The Spirit of the Forest * The Child of the Forest Antagonists * Alister Dalimar Animals * Cheeky Squirrel * Ulf's Squirrel * Wolves * Bjorn's Bear Minor Characters * Hotel Owner/Manager (William Thompson), mention only * Emily Thompson, mentioned only * Dean Harris-weatherman, voice only * Dictaphone Message Woman, voice only 13th Skull Games The Lawsons * Sara * Marcus * Magnolia * Pippi The Lees * Mary * Lewis The Landrys * Travis "Cooter" * Charlotte * Mr. Crickets (parrot) Townsfolk * Momma Aimee * The Bartender * Vinton Ghost Pirates * Phineas Crown Crown's Crew * Jack Dancer, a notorious gambler. * John Ward, a filthy drunkard. * Enrique Brower, who never lost a duel. * William Knave, the double-crosser. * Roberto Confresi, the dandy one. * Rachaeli Ray, the crew cook. * Howell Davis, an astronomer. * Bryce Carver, the enfeebled one. * James Bowen, a wealthy veteran. * Lawrence Prince, the minstrel. * George Booth, the chronicler. * Edward Shortshanks, a dwarf. * Grace O'Malley, the nurse and the wife of Captain Crown. Shadow Lake Main Characters * Cassandra Williams Ghost Patrol * Jack Talon * Kelli, Ghost Patrol Tech * Cameraman/driver Citizens of BItterford * Melvin M. Denney, the Warden * Ellen Denney, Melvin's wife who assists the Detective, committed suicide 8/15/1975 * Billy Denney * Sam * Theodore, the town's teacher * Dr. Janet Flemming, the town's Coroner * Dale O'Connor, the Sheriff * Pastor Roberts, a priest from the local Church * Jaime Monihan, a Convict Broken Hour The Boarding House Household * Harold Wallace * Meredith Huxley * Jacob Huxley * Jacob Huxley's Assistant Boarding House Guests * George Pritchard, a Photographer * Benjamin Wright, a Paranormal Hunter * Sebastian Martin, a Businessman * Rachel Appleton, a Writer * Emilly Brooke, a Medical Doctor * Eleanor "Nora" Ashdown, an Engineering Student The Black Veil Main Characters * Allison Sterling * Henry Sharpe Antagonist * Richard Galloway The Revenant’s Hunt Revenants * Alvin Croaker Rewind Antagonists * Victor Dalimar * Charles Dalimar Hotel's Guests * Charlotte Dalimar * Dr. Goodwell * Benjamin Wright * Henry Sharpe * Franco the Excessive Fat Man * Allison Sterling * Gertrude Goodlittle * Automaton * Lucy the Bearded Lady The Countess Antagonist * Shade aka the Black Countess Protagonist * Eleanor Coddington * Gloria Coddington Moth to a Flame Antagonist * Archivist Protagonist * Chloe Watson * Blake Parker * Aiden Miller Millionheir The Malgrave Incident Protagonists * Sarah Malgrave * Rebecca Bligh Antagonists * Winston Malgrave Agent X Novel Series